lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kristen Cole
Kristen Cole is the daughter of Josh, and Lisa Cole making her a member of House Cole. Kristen has two siblings in the form of Peter, and Linal Cole of which her brother Peter is the heir to House Cole and has always remained close to their father, while her brother Linal was held since a a baby in Dreadfort as a hostage and would be killed during the Battle of Green Creek. Taimen Scarlet, and Kristen Cole would be married after it was the last demand of Josh Cole in order for his forces to turn against Bolten and to the side of Lucerne. Kristen Cole has one child with Taimen Scarlet in the form of Vilhel Scarlet of whom is just a baby at the time of Burning Dreams but was born following there first union on their wedding night. Kristen Cole was born the second child of Joshua, and Lisa Cole making her third in the line of succesion for House Cole behind her elder brother of whom was born only a year before her birth in the form of the older brother Peter of whom was the beloved future of House Cole. In Kristen Cole though her father would become quite fond of, and came to bring her along with him and Peter nearly wherever he went. This closeness between the three would continue as the years went by, and it was only when she became seventeen that the calls came from Dreadfort that she should be sent there to replace Linal Cole of whom was becoming a problem due to how much he wanted to return home. Josh Cole made the tough decision that Kristen would stay with him in Deephome thus dooming Linal to remain in Dreadfort, and because of this Linal would lose faith in his family and became little more then a lacky for Ramsey Bolten joining the nefarious group called Ramsey's Bastards. Kristen became the center of the plot to protect House Cole in what her father believed was the coming destruction of the Kingdom of Bolten when she convinsed her father to marry her off into the Kingdom of Lucerne as this would be seen as an honest action due to her father's love for her. History Kristen Cole was born the second child of Joshua, and Lisa Cole making her third in the line of succesion for House Cole behind her elder brother of whom was born only a year before her birth in the form of the older brother Peter of whom was the beloved future of House Cole. Early History In Kristen Cole though her father would become quite fond of, and came to bring her along with him and Peter nearly wherever he went. Making Choices This closeness between the three would continue as the years went by, and it was only when she became seventeen that the calls came from Dreadfort that she should be sent there to replace Linal Cole of whom was becoming a problem due to how much he wanted to return home. Conflict in Bolten Family Members Josh Cole.jpg|Josh Cole - Father|link=Josh Cole House Cole.png|Lisa Cole - Mother|link=House Cole Taimen Scarlet.jpg|Taimen Scarlet - Husband|link=Taimen Scarlet House Scarlet.png|VIlhel Scarlet - Son|link=House Scarlet Relationships Taimen Scarlet See Also : Taimen Scarlet Kristen Cole, and Taimen Scarlet were married during the diplomacy between House Scarlet, and House Cole and this marriage was the final element needed in order for the Cole's to join with the Scarlets and the Kingdom of Lucerne. At first Taimen wanted to be like the strong, unemotional man he saw his father be like with women, and this led to Kristen and him having a cold start to their relationship. After she became pregnant following their bedding ceremony, he came to see her differently despite his attempt to keep her at arms length, and before he left to join his father in the Invasion of Northern Bolten he would declare his love for Kristen and promice to be different when he returned. Josh Cole See Also : Josh Cole Kristen Cole is her father's favorite person, and thus she was the first thing he thought of in terms of what happens if they lose to the Lucernians, and thus it was for this reason he pushed so hard for her to be married to the best option the Lucernians could give them. Category:Goth Category:House Scarlet Category:House Cole Category:People Category:Human